merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
Scrying
views Merlin in her scrying fount.|250x250px]] Scrying is a magical skill that allows Seers to see visions in reflective surfaces such as water or crystal. It can be used to view events in the past, present, or future. It is unknown whether scrying is an ability that only Seers possess or a skill that any gifted sorcerer can learn. It is also unknown whether it is an ability that all Seers are capable of or an innate ability similar to the gift of prophecy. Types of Scrying Hydromancy watches Arthur leave Camelot.]] Hydromancy is a form of scrying that uses water as its medium. The High Priestess Nimueh was known to use this method; she was often shown using a scrying fount to spy on her enemies (The Mark of Nimueh, The Poisoned Chalice). To use this method, Nimueh would allow a few drops of her blood to drip into the water. She would then chant a spell and wave her hand over the water's surface, after which an image would appear (The Poisoned Chalice). Though Nimueh claimed to have powers of prediction, she was never shown using her scrying fount to view anything but the present (Le Morte d'Arthur). Merlin attempted to scry the Avalon Vial while he was trying to figure out its secrets (The Coming of Arthur). After speaking with the Druid Seer Lochru, Merlin saw a vision of Arthur's death in a pool of water (Arthur's Bane). The Disir were said to use an ancient pool to divine the will of the Triple Goddess. The pool was fed from a sacred stream at Caerlanrigh, the source of which was the Grove of Brineved (The Disir). Crystal-Gazing with her enchanted crystal.]] Crystal-gazing is a form of scrying that uses crystal as its medium. The High Priestess Morgause was known to use this method; like Nimueh, she often used scrying to spy on her enemies (The Sins of the Father, The Tears of Uther Pendragon). Merlin has also been known to use this method. He saw a vision of the Great Dragon attacking Camelot in the Crystal of Neathid, and a vision of Morgana murdering Uther in the crystals of Crystal Cave (The Witch's Quickening, The Crystal Cave). Unlike Morgause (who used spells for scrying), Merlin appeared to see visions instinctively and had no control over what he saw. However, this changed after Morgana stripped him of his magic and trapped him in the Crystal Cave. Once his magic had been restored, Merlin was able to command the crystals to show him whatever he wanted to see. He was also able to speak to Arthur through the crystals and warn him about Morgana's plan (The Diamond of the Day). The renowned Seer Taliesin was also said to have scried prophecies in the crystals of Crystal Cave (The Crystal Cave). Scrying Spells * Nimueh using her scrying fount (The Mark of Nimueh, The Poisoned Chalice): ** Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, aliese hine, to Camelot he cymþ. ''' ** '''Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Diegol cnytte, gewitte me yst, þa tacnian me yst þonne ieceþ sicle. Swilte ar ond calan, drædan morðor, to Camelot he cymþ. * Morgause using her crystal (The Sins of the Father): ** Hider eft funde. On þisse ne middangeard. ** Ætíe mé þá þé ic séce. * Merlin experimenting with the Avalon Vial (The Coming of Arthur): ** Geriht læc me. ** Fultume me. ** Geondlihte gesweorc min. Known Scryers Gallery Category:Magic Category:Spells Category:Seers Category:Series 1 Spells Category:Series 2 Spells Category:Series 3 Spells Category:Series 4 Spells Category:Types of Magic